Patchheart
Patchheart is a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes, a long tail, and short, soft fur. Her father was Dapplepelt. Personality Patchheart's personality has been through multiple stages in the course of her life. At the very beginning, when she was a kit, she had been a bright and happy bundle of energy. She always wanted to play and make friends, no matter who the other person was. Seeing her father's mutilated corpse, however, made that almost impossible. Like any sane kit, the sight scared and mentally scarred her. She clung to the first cat who would offer any sort of refuge from her fear, and thus the mother-daughter relationship with Sirencall began. After a period of constant night terrors and emotional weakness, all seemed well for the calico kitten. She seemed to be just like she was before seeing the hideous corpse, however, it was nothing but a ruse. In reality, she was still broken-hearted and putting back the pieces on the inside. As her life went on, and her father came back into her life, she started to mature considerably. While the mental scars of her kit hood lingered in her subconscious, their effect had long faded. She was genuinely the bright, happy cat she had been before, but in a reserved, polite manner. Shortly after she had been apprenticed, however, is when shit truly started to hit the fan. When her father had been taken from her the second time, by Twolegs, it felt as if a portion of her heart had been torn out. Her adoptive mother did nothing to help, and made the situation much worse than it should have been. It was during this time she realized how much she actually depended on the two of them for her emotional health, and when her personality changed. During this period of about two months, she was a bitter, angry, snarky brat that wouldn't do a thing she was ordered to do. She didn't even talk to Sirencall much except for the few training sessions they actually had. It was only after her father came back did she regain some sense of herself again. Depression became a common state following Dapplepelt's return. So soon after she regained one parent, the other one was ripped from her by fate's cold, evil hands. Fear ran rampant in her life after BloodClan maimed and tormented her. The coup de grâce for Patchheart was the when Dapplepelt died for the second, and last time. She killed herself to run away from the pain and suffering, and it only multiplied in the afterlife. However, all the suffering she experienced in the afterlife was for a purpose. When she was thrown back into the world of the living, there was something different about Patch. It wasn't that she was some sort of miser, no far from it. She seemed to have an atmosphere of liveliness about her. Her once quiet, polite mannerism had been restored in full, as if all the torment in the realm of the dead had acted as a spiritual cleanser of sorts. Biography Write the second section of your page here. Category:Regular Members